Congratulations Class of 2011!
by book2wormgrl
Summary: Miley got her tassel from her hat and turned it to the other side of the hat smiling. She grabbed her hat from her head and looked at the principal. “May I?” she mouthed. She nodded. Miley threw her hat in the air and screamed “Congratulations! ONESHOT!


Discalimer: I own none of this story besides the plot. This fanfic is a songfic with the song : 'I will remember you' sung by Sarah Mclachlan .

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one

It was the last day of highschool and the graduation ceremony was about to start. A voice came over the speakers, "Attention, Attention the ceremony will start in 5 minutes. All students please come and take your seats." Miley Stewart looked at her best friends Oliver Oken, and Lilly Truscott.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

"Guy's yall have to sit down over there with every one else, I am going to go up there to see where I need to sit" Miley said. Miley had always been an all A student and had been asked to speak as the conclusion of the ceremony.

"Um… Mr., Where do I need to sit since I am making a speech?" She asked the principal. "Oh you need to sit up there with the chairs," he said. "Thank you," she replied walking. She walked up to the chair flattened her robe and sat down.

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside  
But we can't be heard

The ceremony went by very smoothly with Miley slightly crying not being able to believe she had finally made it though all of her years of school, besides college.

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

The end of the ceremony was finally arriving and Miley got her paper ready to read from. She read over it quickly.

I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night

The announcer said something to catch Miley's attention. She cleared her thoughts and payed attention. The announcer was saying normal stuff on how she is wishing her future will go and such. She finally finished with the principal coming to the podeom, "Up next we will have Miley Stewart on the conclusion speech"

You gave me everything you had  
Oh you gave me light

That was Miley's cue, she stood up and wiped her eyes. She cleared her thought and began talking. "We walked through elementary school, jogged through Middle School, ran through High school, and now we are ready to sprint through college." She continued, "Yall, "she said looking at her fellow students, "we finally made it!" she said clearing her throat again.

She looked out in the crowd; she spotted her best friends smiling back at me. She kept looking and finally found what she was looking for her dad and her brother. Either it was the light or my dad was crying. I continued with me speech, "I want to thank all of the teachers I have had that have given so much dedication to their student's and such a great influence."

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Miley got her tassel from her hat and turned it to the other side of the hat smiling. She grabbed her hat from her head and looked at the principal. "May I?" she mouthed. She nodded. Miley threw her hat in the air and screamed "Congratulations class of 2011! She watched as the other 700 students did the same, and started smiling with tears in her eyes.

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

Thanks for reading PLEASE review!!! Please visit my other fanfic also called "Hannah Montana: Remember Me, Remember me Not." Thanks for reading!!! –book2wormgrl


End file.
